A girl to remember
by Midna013
Summary: THIS IS A LEMON! This is about a past relationship I had. I don't use our real names. She is a futa. To those that don't know what a futa is, it's basically a hermaphrodite. All reviews and suggestions are welcome and needed.


Senior year is supposed to be the best year of high school. For me it was absolutely remarkable. Junior year, second semester, I went to the office for my teacher. A girl I liked helped in the office for her free period. She was Japanese with long black hair that fell down her back. She had icy blue eyes that were accented by her black eyeliner. She had on black lipstick, black converse, and a black and purple skirt with black pants on and a black t-shirt with purple letters that read, "If you think you're normal. You are weirder than me and I'm a Goth." She looked like a little Gothic fairy. She was bisexual, but I never saw her with a guy. I decided I would try.

Before I went back to class I went up to her and tried to act normal. At that point I was still wasn't good at starting conversations. "Hey Snow. I'm not going to waste too much of your time because you're busy and I have to get back to class. Could we hang out sometime?" The only thing on my mind was if she thought I was cute or pathetic. She looked at me with questionable eyes. Then she smiled. Her smile lit up her pale face. "I would like that. Look for me at lunch." You could still faintly hear her accent.

I waited through my next 3 classes with eagerness. When lunch came I looked across the cafeteria to find Snow. At first I didn't see her, then she came up behind me, she showed me where her friends were sitting. Before I could sit down a guy with snake bite and black hair with bl**d red tips said, "You are dressed like a Goth, but you're friends with a lot of people. What does that make you?" My first thought was be myself. Be myself. "I am the guy of illogical logic." They all broke out in laughter. A few people looked at us liked we were bothering them.

When senior year started, everything was perfect to me. People avoided making eye contact with us, but they still stared. I started dating Snow about a week later. I met her parents (they were divorced, but they were like friends with benefits, weird.) They were concerned that I would hurt her. I reassured them I wouldn't. About two months later we went to see the woman in black. It didn't scare me, but Snow was scared. It's a little funny to see a Goth scared. At one point she jumped up out of her seat and landed on my lap. I tried to focus on the movie, but she was sitting on my dick. She didn't get up and when she shifted I got hard. She put her hands in her lap and said, "You're bigger than I thought, maybe 8 inches." I whispered in her ear, "8 ½".

When the movie finished we went back to her place. Her parents had gone out to eat and hadn't come back yet. We sat in the living room watching Tentacles & Witches. Snow muted the TV. "Hos, I love you, but I haven't been completely honest with you. I don't date guys because the guys I did date were disgusted by me. I'm a hermaphrodite." All I did was smile. "I have a secret too. I used to be gay. I have no problem with you having a penis. If anything I want you more."

We kissed each other deeply. We got up and went to her room. We literally tore each other's clothes off. I picked her up and kissed her again. I could feel her penis against mina. I kissed around her full breasts and she moaned a little when I started licking her nipples. I laid her on the bed and kissed her all over her body. I let my mouth explore her soft skin. Her penis was thick and I licked up and down her cock. I teased the head of her cock witch nearly made her scream. I sucked her cock until I heard the magic words, "I'm cumming." I sucked her penis until she came in my mouth. I kept her penis in my mouth until she stopped, then I swallowed her hot sticky load.

Now I was sitting on the bed. Snow was stroking my cock playfully. "Please be gentle. I've never been on the receiving end." All I did was smile. I placed her gently on my dick. Before the head was completely in her ass she started to moan again. I started moving in and out of her ass slowly. Her tight ass felt incredible; I could feel her ass gripping my cock, begging for more. "Screw gentle. Fuck Me Harder!" I fucked her hard and fast. She pressed her body against mine as she tried to hold back her screams. "OOHHH GOD! YOU'RE SO BIG!" With every thrust she screamed louder and louder. "Snow, I'm gonna cum." "Keep Fucking Me! Don't Take It Out!" I kept going. I went faster and faster until I came in her ass. She gave one last scream as I released my load in her ass. I pulled out her ass and she was dripping cum. We lay in her bed, arms wrapped around each other in an embrace we didn't want to end. She kissed me and smiled, "I've been missing out for a long time. That was fantastic." I gave her a lingering kiss that made it hard for us to break apart. I said, "Next time we can take turns. You surprised me. I didn't think you could cum that much." She chuckled, "You surprised me too. I can still feel you're cum in my ass."

From there we nodded of. I woke up about an hour later. I thought it might have all been a dream, but we were lying naked together. I kissed her on the forehead and went to the bathroom. I heard the door open shortly after. Then there were voices. I assumed it was her parents. I became a little worried, but I regained control. After a few minutes her parents left the room. When I came out the bathroom, Snow was sitting up on the bed. Foe a minute I forgot that neither of us had on any clothes. I was worried about what they thought of me. "I know your parents are upset, but I want them to know I want to be with you and I'm not sorry for having sex with you, because I wanted to." "It's alright. My parents aren't mad. They are actually happy. They didn't think there was a guy that would want to be with a hermaphrodite." When she stood up, my eyes searched her body. I got hard again. From her seeing my dick she got hard again to. We held each other close, our penises rubbing against each other. "So do you think I could have my turn?" She said while stroking my cock. I started to stroke hers as well. "Not tonight. I want to give you something to look forward to." She frowned at me. "Come on. I promise I won't disappoint you." She sounded like someone begging for a job. "Sorry, I'm not that kind of girl." We broke out into hysterical laughter. "Aw well, I can wait."


End file.
